


Unwanted (Fanart)

by oldshuck (Huzzah)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Things that could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/oldshuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Scott. I’m sorry. It’s not supposed to be like this. The bite is meant to be a gift. There's nothing I can do to fix this, but you’re strong, and I’ll be here to help you get through it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted (Fanart)




End file.
